1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a medium evaluation method that supports a commodity provider so that the commodity provider can provide commodity information by an appropriate medium in a purchase process of commodity purchase.
Moreover, the invention covers not only a commodity of a tangible entity, but also intangible entities represented by service. Further, the “consumer” used herein may be a concept including a person (latent consumer) who does not purchase but possibly purchase, as well as a person who actually purchase a commodity.
2. Related Art
A commodity provider who sells commodities, such as an enterprise, provides information about the commodities using various media.
For example, the commodity provider provides information about a commodity using various media such as providing information by newspaper insertions, TV CM, Internet, sales by direct mail, exhibition and telephone, and direct sales with a sales clerk. Then, the consumer obtains the commodity information through such media and considers whether or not to purchase the commodity.
In the commodity information provision method, design of the media is a component that considerably affects an image (impression) that the consumer receives from the commodity. It is important to have design that gives an impression to increase a consumer's desire to purchase.
In order to create design of such a medium, many kinds of application software that supports image drawing or coloring of products, presentation materials, Web pages, or the like have been developed.
Such application software entrusts actual coloring with a user. Accordingly, a user who is unfamiliar with design production does not accurately represent an image.